Grimm Rising: The Hunters
by GigawattConduit
Summary: They are the destroyer of monsters. They are protectors of the innocent. They are Hunters. But to know the story of their heroism, you must first know who they are. Chapter VI: Pyrrha Nikos, the Champion. A defender of the helpless. A Hunter in all but name.
1. The Dragon

_"Our passion for justice burns with the intensity of a thousand suns."_

* * *

><p>She went by many names over the years. Blondie. Sweetheart. Beautiful, though that was only good for the people she liked. But over the past 11 years, one stuck more than any others. It didn't reflect her beauty, it didn't demean her. It inspired her, her people. It struck fear in the hearts of those who had the foolishness to mess with her.<p>

**Dragon**. Nicknamed as such for the ornate dragon tattoos that covered her arms. The mouths of the dragons went up to her shoulders, the body and tail wrapping around her muscled arms and ending at her hands, covered up by black fingerless gloves. The body of each dragon was adorned in fire, seen only when she wasn't wearing her trademark gauntlets, currently in their proper place.

She grinned as the large Ursa Major came closer into view. Through the smoke, she could see its red and yellow eyes, its bones protruding from its back. Ursa Majors were normally fairly rare in Patch, of all places. A study published last year by a professor-Oblong, Oblique, Oobleck? One of those-said that there were a little over a dozen of them in Patch, with most of them in the forests of Vale, and a little less than that in Signal.

_Get ready for a Major head, professor_, she thought as she slipped on her sunglasses. It would help to make sure the blood didn't get in her eyes. That, and she thought they made her look cool. Which they did, no matter what Miltia said.

She took a few steps back, mentally judging the distance. Then a step to the left. This was important. Timing was everything, she'd learned over the years. A breath exited her lips before she ran forward, channeling her years of training for a full sprint, throwing her arms behind her for better speed. She relished the wind rushing through her hair. These were the moments she lived for, this is why she became a Hunter.

With a grin, she jumped and fired her gauntlets. The shotgun-like blasts accelerated her time in the air. She fired twice, the Major now quickly becoming more distinguishable through the smoke. The Major raised a paw to swat at what it thought was an arrow.

She smirked, curled her fist back, and fired.

The Major fell on its back with a thud, a chunk of its face missing from being ripped to shreds. As she expected, blood splattered all over her face, even her sunglasses, but she took it all in stride. The cheers of her men and the rush would always overwhelm some messy clothes.

_KRA-KOW!_

She slowly removed her shades, eyes drifting up towards the sky. The typically broken moon was now joined by a large, black mass. It spun slowly, pulsing, releasing thunder and lightning as it grew larger. Large roars echoed throughout Patch as creatures flew out of the black hole, soon followed by screams of terror that even those in Vacuo could hear.

"Shit..." she muttered. She groaned. It had to be Grimm. She had been born to slay monsters, and Grimm were...something else. Not like Grimm Classic, like the one she'd just slain. No, those Grimm-New Grimm, they were called by the fanatical-didn't just feed off negativity. They were _born_ from it, created in a dimension where nothing but hate and strife and sadness were eternal, and thousands, perhaps millions were created every minute of every day. Those who had discovered these New Grimm were never the same, nothing but emotionally drained husks of their former selves. Fighting one was madness. Fighting five was insanity.

Just the kind of thing Yang Xiao Long loved to hear.

"Talons," she declared, reloading her gauntlets, "clean up and clear out! We're wasting money and excitement!"

* * *

><p>The basic gist of the thing is that the world of Remnant is under attack. RWBY and JNPR come together to find out who opened the Grimm Portal and figure out a way to close it for good. Kinda based off Dragon Age Inquisition, no lie. But it's also been kicking around in my head for a few weeks and had to get it out, so here we are. Expect Blake's sometime next weekend, if not the Monday after.<p> 


	2. The Shadow

_"Let those who hide like cowards emerge from shadows and step into the light to face judgment."_

* * *

><p>There was nothing worse to Blake Belladonna than being given the power to stop injustice, but being able to do nothing about it. Such was her life as a child at the tender age of 7-old enough to recognize how humanity was biased against the Faunus, but young enough to where nothing could be done on an impactful level. After all, who would listen to a little girl during a riot? Who gave a damn about someone half their size in a shouting match, and was defending those "animals"?<p>

It was only until her fate intertwined with that of him, and more importantly his organization, that she realized that her actions could make a difference. He taught her, trained her to use her hate and passion, and to mold it into something that could cut down oppressors and have her back in the shadows before anyone knew what happened. For a while, she felt like she truly belonged, like this was her path. But then it too was twisted, his horrible words seeping into her mind and replacing her thoughts with his. She wanted to help the oppressed, not kill the oppressors and have them label the Faunus as degenerates and killers. She barely left before the indoctrination could truly begin and what was left would be a heartless criminal who killed and cared little for consequences.

Which left her here, watching as a group of bullies were jerking the horns of a ram Faunus. The boy, he couldn't have been any older than 13 or 14, and here these grown men were, poking and prodding him like an animal, taking his money and kicking him. She recalled the words once spoken by a character in one of her books: 'No child should ever suffer at the hands of a monster'.

So she followed them, careful to stick to the shadows. She had abandoned her jacket a while ago, finding it easier to maneuver without it. Using logical reasoning-the four men looked like the type of people to get drunk so early in the evening-she followed them to a bar, careful to land in the alleyway across the street. She straightened her hair, rolled her shoulders, and stepped out of the alleyway, face neutral. One of them, brown hair slicked back and cockily grinning, walked up to her.

"Well, hello, beautiful," he drawled. "Been looking for me?"

"Something like that," she replied, hands in her pockets. He leaned forward, sniffing her neck. It gave her the perfect opportunity to bring his face down to her knee.

"Cardin!"

While he dealt with his now bloody nose, Blake darted forward, appearing in front of the other three in a flash. A punch to the stomach brought one down, an elbow strike to the nose had the third spinning. The final one was smart enough to actually attack, going for a simple backhand. His hand did indeed hit her cheek, but no crack came. His astonishment at her shadow clone was all she needed to roundhouse kick him in the face. She heard the sound of a gun cocking and a raspy, "Don't move, animal."

Blake looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowing. Cardin, nose bloodied worse than she thought, brought the pistol to the back of her head.

"Yeah, I know what you are. Did you really think you could go unnoticed by cutting your hair and some fancy contacts?"

"So," she spoke slowly, "you're one of them."

Cardin snorted. "Hell, no. I'd rather die than be one of those terrorists. I'm just a bounty hunter they hired, along with another eight or so. Someone really wanted to find you, Belladonna. You got a lot to answer for."

"It's a shame that no one will find you." Her shadow clone dissipated, and Blake drove her sword through Cardin's chest, lifting him off his feet. Normally, she wouldn't take pleasure in the taking of another life-she'd grown out of that years ago-but this was different. _She_ was different.

_KRA-KOW!_

A black orb formed in the sky, swirling. Thunder and lightning crackled as it grew in size. Blake felt the ground beneath her tremble and a gust of wind hit her face. Something, multiple things, flew and dropped out of the black mass, going who knew where.

Blake Belladonna hated injustice. She hated monsters. She hated that the White Fang nearly turned her into a monster like humanity had labeled the Faunus.

But, as she retreated to the rooftops and headed toward the danger, she remembered that she hated Grimm even more.


	3. The Ambition

_"Our resolve is cold as ice. We shall not waver, we shall not hesitate."_

* * *

><p><em>O clock, o clock on the wall...when the fuck will this meeting be over?<em>

That was the most occurring thought to Weiss as she sat in the room with the board of directors. They'd been droning on about her finances and the quarterly reports for something like the past hour and a half. Normally, she'd pay rapt attention, but for the life of her, she just couldn't today.

Was it because she hadn't had her coffee in the morning right before her strict exercise regimen? Was it because she didn't let off any excess energy by practicing her mother's assignment? Because she hadn't sang today, like she normally did?

Perhaps it was because of the news that her _oh so lovely sister Winter, _(and god, if those words didn't make her want to shove a purse down her throat) would be arriving sometime next week. It meant, of course, that the 28-year-old would be scrutinizing every single thing about her little sister and Weiss would be walking on eggshells the entire time, careful to do everything like father had taught them. How ironic was it that the daughter and second heiress of one of the world's top PMC/security companies felt like she had no security in this family? If there was a god, she had a sick sense of humor.

She'd been born with everything she could ever hope for. Money, fame, great genes, talent. What more could she want? What else could the daughter of two of the richest people in the known world, who profited off a company that saved more lives than modern medicine and the Hunters of old combined need in her 23-year-old life?

"Ms. Schnee!"

Weiss's eyes flitted over to her far right. An older, portly man, with the thickest mustache she'd ever seen, leveled a glare at her. The board knew to show their respect towards their boss's daughter when he was around, but once he was out of sight lines, they treated her like one of those Faunus who worked in the Dust mines.

Not that she was to know about any of that, of course.

"Yes, Mr...Haddick?"

"It is pronounced Had-dock," the fat man spat. "And we were wondering if you perhaps had any thoughts on our new Dust crystal line we're set to reveal in two months? This is the one we're trying to market to a more...feminine audience."

She groaned internally. "Well, for starters, I don't think you should focus on the 'feminine audience' specifically. You should just include more women in your marketing, be inclusive. Or have you forgotten who began this empire?"

Weiss wasn't sure if mustaches could convey emotions, but Haddock's had to have thinned immensely as his lips flattened. "And need I remind _you_, little girl, that we've been doing more for the Schnee name in this room for the past 30 years than you have doing your little tricks in the park with your mother?"

"Watch yourself, Ha-_dick_," Weiss rose from her seat slowly. "You know how powerful my mother is. How many tricks do you think she's...taught..." Her eyes drifted to the skyline behind him. There was a black orb next to the moon, swirling...what was-

_KRA-KOW!_

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" she shouted.

She heard the explosion faster than she saw it. Through the walls of the boardroom, it came out muted, but she knew through plenty of movies that it was nothing to scoff at. The ground shook everything off the tables. The glass cracked. She only had one shot at this.

As the glass broke completely, Weiss jumped on top of the table and threw her hands out. She heard the sound of crunching, but couldn't bring herself to look. It was only until the shaking stopped and the rattling of glass ceased that she forced herself to open her eyes.

"It...it worked," she muttered to herself in shock. Her hands glowed white as the dome of ice slowly receded away. Most astonishing of all was how she didn't feel exhaustion at all. A dome of half this size just for herself always left her feeling like she ran three marathons without stopping, but with this, there was no exhaustion at all.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked, though she didn't look at anyone for confirmation. She was still stuck on that orb in the sky, those black shadows emerging out of it. What was it? Who caused it? And why did the thrill of its mystery excite her?

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen," Weiss dusted off her skirt before walking calmly out of the room. "I have some tricks to use."

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee fortune. Next in line to run the Schnee Security Corporation and youngest daughter of two. 23 years old. As of today, the one thing she had wanted for the past 5 years had come to her. It was something money couldn't buy, a thing that batting her eyelashes at daddy wouldn't make come faster.

Freedom.


	4. The Reaper

_"We shall end our enemies, and their blood will run red down our blade. They made their choice, as have we."_

* * *

><p>Her name is Ruby Rose. She's 21 years old, lives in an apartment with her best friend-only friend, if she's being honest with herself-Zwei III.<p>

And currently, she is dodging the swipes from the claws of a creature that looks like a Beowulf and an Ursa. Because as if the day wasn't bad enough with her parts not coming in for her project due next Tuesday and dropping her phone in a puddle, there had to be a black hole in the sky pumping out Grimm and some giant Grimm and lightning, and she's pretty sure she saw like a Nevermore the size of a double decker bus-

_Focus, _she tells herself. She rolls out of the way again, grinning at the Golem-with the bony protrusions and nothing but the eyes visible, it fit in her mind-hitting nothing but air. She reaches behind her back and pulls out a long, red sniper rifle. Her thumb presses a button above the trigger, and the barrel stretches out further, also producing a thin, silver blade.

Crescent Rose.

Grinning again, she pulls the trigger and propels herself forward, angling her body towards the Golem's stomach. Mentally judging the space between her and the blade, she throws her arms forward, swiping at the beast's belly. Gracefully, she landed on her feet and looked up to admire her handiwork. The Golem was, surprisingly, unharmed. In fact. "Grimm Anatomy 110" didn't tell her about these things.

_Let's try that again, _she thinks to herself. She runs forward, spinning Crescent Rose and swiping at the Golem. Hit after hit lands on the beast, who didn't even so much as flinch at the blade hitting his skin.

"Oh come _on_," she groans as she runs away. "This is the worst day of my life!" She turns her head to see if the Golem was following her. And thankfully, it wasn't. In fact, it had turned its attention towards a family.

With determination in her eyes, Ruby jogs backward, flexing her fingers on her rifle grip. Once she determines the appropriate distance and takes a step to the right, she charges forward. With a yell, she runs as fast as she can, tapping into her adrenaline. She had one shot at this. Her fingers is itching on the trigger, waiting for the perfect moment. She's getting closer, closer...

_Gotcha._

She pulls the trigger at the right moment. She hears screaming and a roar as she spins in the air before landing on one knee, Crescent Rose resting on her shoulders. She turns around slowly, keeping her weapon raised just in case. Just as she hoped, the Grimm is dead, neatly sliced in half from her attack.

"Are you alright?" she walks over to the family. Two older women, a girl just a few years younger than her, and a little girl about five or six. They nod, and Ruby collapses Crescent to help them up. They have blood on the bottom of their pants and shoes, but otherwise, they're fine.

"It's not safe here," she says in a tone that's not entirely hers. Normally around people, she's shy, but now she sounds more mature. Hardened. "I saw police lights a few blocks east. They might have search parties looking for other civilians. They can get you somewhere secure. Do you think you can get there on your own?"

"Yeah, we should be fine," the first adult replies. "It looks like all those monsters cleared this area out. Probably went to go find others."

Ruby grimaces. "Don't think about that. Right now, you need to get your family to the police. They'll take care of you."

"Where are you going to go?"

"There may be other people who need help. I'm going to try and direct them to the search parties, or at least clear a path for the police to find more of you." She gets on one knee again and prepares to run.

"Thank you," they all say.

"Just be careful. If you see any more of those things, keep heading east, no matter what. Someone will find you and help you. I promise."

"Are you a Hunter?" the girl a few years her junior asks. Ruby takes a moment to look at her. The green eyes and blonde hair combined with the brown skin make her look almost like an angel in to her. The girl's eyes are full of fear, but also...excitement? Despite the more than likely small age difference between them, Ruby remembers that look in her own eyes not too long ago. She smirks and speeds away, no doubt leaving the family perplexed at her lack of an answer.

Her name is Ruby Rose. And tonight is proving to be more exciting than she could've anticipated.

* * *

><p>And that, ladies and germs, is Team RWBY introduced for a new story, Grimm Hunters, arriving January 2015. It's got action, it's got humor, it has bad puns! It will be super duper awesome and I'm excited for y'all to read it.<p>

Much thanks to miss-nerdgasmz for being my editor for this. You can see her and her art at miss-nergasmz dot tumblr dot com. For real, her art is pretty great.


	5. The Knight

_"Throughout all my struggles, all my strifes, one thing comes to mind. Truly, what have I done to deserve this? Am I a good man being punished by a cruel god? Or am I an awful person getting what has been coming to me for years? All I know is that whenever I try to do a good thing, I am punished. When I do bad, I am punished. What does the universe wish for me to be?"_

* * *

><p>Eventually, Jaune knows that he's going to have to keep his mouth shut. There's going to be one moment where he says the wrong thing to the wrong person and next thing he knows, people are dead or he's dying and his killer is taunting him and thanking him. The way the universe has treated him over the past four years, it wouldn't be out of character for it to just shit on his life some more.<p>

"Is that..." Jaune winces, "all you got?" He turns around to face his attackers, blood dripping down his cheek and eye swelling. He's not a doctor, but he's also fairly certain that he lost a tooth somewhere around the fourth or fifth punch to the face.

He _really _hates Thursdays.

"You got a lot of nerve trying to be a smartass, Arc," the leader sneers. He's big, way bigger than Jaune, and tattoos are covering his arms. Which Jaune thinks is douchebag code for "I'm a douchebag", but he's not entirely sure. This guy is still a douchebag, though.

"Hey, hey, I just came to drink, like everyone else," Jaune defends. He walks over slowly to the guy-Ryan? Jack? He doesn't know, and honestly doesn't care that much.

"I caught you shoving your tongue down my girlfriend's throat."

"I didn't know she was single."

"She said you weren't staying at home lately." He rose his hands to the guy slowly, putting them on his hips. "Are you mad because I was making out with your girlfriend, _or, _or...were you mad because you didn't approve of me first?"

The guy looks at Jaune, then away, then Jaune again. Jaune shruggs when their eyes meet again and whispers, "You two had talked about adding another. That's why you've been sleeping at your friend's, isn't it?"

"I mean...I'm just not sure if I'm ready like I said I was. This is a significant step in our relationship, and she-"

"Ryan, you never had that conversation! He's just distracting you!" The guy to his left shouts.

Jaune springs into action. His head connects with Ryan's leaving him open for a throat punch. He pushes Ryan to the ground to focus on his loudmouth friend. The guy throws a right hook that catches Jaune off guard, but he recovers quickly and dodges the second punch to deliver one to his attacker's right flank. The guy groans, even as he tackles Jaune to the ground and start beating on him.

Never has Jaune wished he learned to unlock his Aura more than right now.

The attack on his body is interrupted, to his thanks, but also his horror. The poor son of a bitch gets lifted by something that had to have been the size of three Nevermores. He's screaming his head off, it barely distinguishable from the screeches of the bird.

On one hand, the guy had it coming. Jaune had nothing to lose from some guy getting devoured by a super Grimm or whatever that was, especially when said guy was trying to turn his face into mashed potatoes just 20 seconds earlier. On the other hand..

"Goddammit," Jaune mutters as he runs after them. He isn't the fastest runner, he'd be the first to admit, but he barely manages to grab hold of its left wing before it takes to the sky again. Now came the hard part. Slowly, he reaches for the knife hidden inside his belt loops and angles it. He can see its glowing red eye, albeit barely. And one toss meant the difference between life and death.

He flips the knife so the tip is held in his fingers. He's seen videos of people doing this before-his favorite is the one by this guy named Felix who can hit nearly any target with a knife. He breathes in and out. In...and out.

_One...two..._

Three.

The knife leaves his fingers. For Jaune, it feels like time has slowed down. The knife spins and spins toward the giant Nevermore's eye. He's almost certain that he missed.

It doesn't.

It screeches at the pain in its eye. Its wings flail wildly and starts bucking like it's on fire. Instead of flying high above the city, it descends back into the city, crashing and skidding into an open street full of cars.

Jaune isn't sure how he's alive and left with only some scars, but he's not about to complain. Maybe some higher power still held him in decent regards after all. He runs over to check on the beast's meal and lets out a sigh of relief. The guy is unconscious, and his left leg is broken, but aside from that, he's fine. He makes his way to the body and picks him up and away from the corpse.

"Really hope this doesn't come back to bite me," Jaune mutters as he fishes around his pockets for his Scroll. It's still intact, and he presses dial. He clears his throat before responding in a high pitched and raspy voice, "Oh god, this giant thing just came out of the sky and crashed! It had someone with him, and I think he's dead!"

_"Sir, calm down," _the paramedic orders. _"Does he have a pulse?"_

"B-barely. His leg's broken, too! I dunno what to do!"

_"Where are you?"_

"I-I'm at Zech Avenue...please, I don't know what to do!"

_"Sir, we're on our way, just stay with him."_

Jaune hangs up, then scoffs. Stay with the dead giant bird and the dude who made him see stars? Yeah, not happening. He props the body next to a lamppost, then runs.

"Aw, come _on!_"

Until he's stopped by a Deathstalker with not one, but _two _tails, both with very gold, very sharp stingers.

Scratch whatever he thought minutes ago. Any higher power who holds him in decent regard also has a twisted ass sense of humor.


	6. The Champion

_"My whole life, people have made me out to be a goddess among mortals. Those who do not envy me, desire me. Is this all that I am to people? A standard to strive towards, a record to beat? A prize? I do not do these things for the fame. I do them because I know that in my heart, they are the right thing to do."_

* * *

><p>Slice, jab, throw, run, stab, kick, catch.<p>

The beast is felled. She doesn't know what it is-in all honesty, it looks like like a slightly larger version of a Deathstalker, but the stinger is longer and the impact of the tip against Akoúo̱ nearly puts a dent in it, so trying to figure out what it's called is slightly lower on her list of priorities behind killing the thing and making sure these shellshocked civilians are okay. She hasn't eaten all day, and she's certain that _something_ will ache tomorrow morning when this is all said and done, but until then, protecting this family is her objective.

"Is everyone alright?" she turned around to ask. They're all women, each with skin slightly darker than her own. One of them, has to be at least 18 or 19, with green eyes and blonde hair walks up to her, awestruck.

"You...you're...you're Pyrrha Nikos!"

_Not this again, _she mentally groaned. "I am. And right now, we need to get moving. I know there's some police out looking for civilians-"

"You're _Pyrrha Nikos. _I...I have all your videos on my phone! I follow your diet and exercise tips! I _smash _my enemies playing as you in _Cabal of Champions-_"

Pyrrha sighed and morphed Miló into its rifle form. Without any emotion, she shot a flying beast down, and it landed between her and the family.

It couldn't be bigger than a kitty.

"Listen to me," she said slowly. "You're not safe with me. I'm going to take you to the police, then search for more survivors. Stick close, and don't touch anything that looks dangerous. Understood?"

The family nodded again. Good. It's easier when they cooperate instead of being star struck. Thankfully, dispatching these monsters is easy when there are plenty of metal objects around for her to use. As she shields her face from the claws of a large Beowolf, she remembers a piece of advice given to her by her oldest teacher, Carolina Brown: "_Fighting is basically a game of luck. Like cards. Be careful that you don't show your hand too early. Look at who you're playing with, get a good read on them." _

Pyrrha's eyes drifted to each of her foes. Three Beowolves. The Beowolves have no apparent leader between them, they just wait for a roar of attack before charging forward. Behind one of them is a stop sign. Not big enough to kill them singlehandedly, but could be used as a barrier between her and their teeth.

"_Once you've finally got your opponents read, look at your own hand."_

Both Miló and Akoúo were strapped to her back, still functional, but she herself is certain that one claw swipe got into the skin, past her Aura. Nothing she can't temporarily hold back, but she will need stitches. So much for the Invincible Girl.

"_Then, when you're ready...lay your cards on the table."_

Pyrrha charged forward, throwing Akoúo at the Beowolf on her left and hitting it right in the forehead. She flipped over its unconscious form and threw her hand out to summon the stop sign into her fingertips, using it to thwack the second Beowulf and then spin kick it in the jaw. Her time in the air was short, but it gave her the time she needed to flick her fingers forward and direct Miló to the third Beowulf's eye. Once her back hit the ground, Milo returned to her fingers so she could impale the remaining Beowulf.

"Let's go," she ordered. The family once again followed her, the girl from earlier muttering about how it was "so cool". Normally, Pyrrha would feel a bit irritated by the praise, but there was something about her words. She sounded so fascinated, not just by the warrior's appearance, but by the way she moved and how these Grimm were. In some ways, it reminded Pyrrha of herself.

Thankfully, she did find a group of police officers looking for civilians, and left the family in their capable hands, as she said she would.

"Miss Nikos, we got reports of a large herd of those things in the Forever Fall forest," one of the cops told her. "Apparently there are two Hunters already on the scene doing what they can to save some campers that were nearby when the explosion happened."

Pyrrha nodded. "I'm on my way." And with that, she was off.

Getting to the Forever Fall forest from the city normally took about 20 minutes. It was so large and expansive that there were three access points set up with 24/7 watch. Every two hours, a shift of Rangers would venture into the forest to search for people, contraband, or sightings of Grimm.

Pyrrha had only been to the forest a few times, the first as a child. She ventured too far from her group and was lost for nearly four hours before she was found by a rescue party. The other times she'd been, it was part of her training, to learn patience and how to stay silent when tracking prey. It was how Beiwolves and Ursas managed to get the jump on their targets. They blended in with the forest, using the constant red forestry to hide their dark appearance.

Flipping up the scope on Miló, she's thankful for the training spent in the forest. She was worried her bronze skin and armor would draw attention to the monkey-like Grimm scampering the trees, but they were all blissfully unaware, allowing her to scope it out for sign of the pair of Hunters. Nothing. She jumped off her branch and continued down.

_Let's see here..._ She thought as she brought the rifle to her eye again. There were a bunch of dead Grimm, she noted. She followed the trail of bodies and saw a girl, definitely younger than her. Wearing a red sweatshirt and twirling...

_A Scythe-Sniper? _Pyrrha's eyes widened. _But those things were outlawed years ago!_

Another woman caught both Pyrrha and the girl's attention, walking past the young girl calmly with her head vent down. This one had to have been older than Pyrrha, skin slightly lighter that matched her raven black hair. The woman raised her head slightly, revealing a pair of golden eyes.

Had a large boom not echoed through the forest, Pyrrha would've pursued the mysterious woman. As it was, she was heading towards the source of the explosions. This woman and the girl in red would have to wait.

_Oh god... _she thought as she found the source. The two Hunters.

A man with tan skin, long black hair in a pony tail, a purple streak running down the left side. His green tailcoat had a little bit of dirt on it, but was otherwise clean. To his right, a short redheaded woman holding a grey grenade launcher.

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Pyrrha. I looked up on the wiki where it says that she's a quick thinker, which is why she waits to use her weapons when fighting the Beowolves. I like that her ability allows her to basically Captain America her shield. Gotta be fun.<strong>

**Small reference to Red vs. Blue in there as well. Next up is Nora and Ren, since they're a package deal. Then into the main story.**


End file.
